


The Night Watch

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "We shoulddosomething," Nina said.(And do something, they did.)
Relationships: Éponine | Nina/Ophelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"We should _do_ something," Nina said. 

"Even though it's quite the magical hour, blessed by--" 

"Not right _now_ ," Nina interrupted. They were in bed. Extremely in bed. "Just... in general. You know, since..." 

"Since Prince Forrest intends to work with Lady Oboro in Hoshido for an unknown amount of time and basically dismissed us for the duration?" Ophelia finished. She sighed and Nina reached over to pull her closer. 

"Yeah... so we should do something. Something we're good at, and... that'll make him proud." 

"Like what?" Ophelia wondered, resting her head on Nina's shoulder. 

"Something that can wait 'til morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Isn't there already a night watch?" Ophelia asked. She was sorting some of her favorite crystals and hoping one of them might give her some insight into their dilemma. 

"Night Watch," Nina replied. "With big letters. We'll do all the stuff the normal night watch can't." 

As Nina spoke, Ophelia traced her fingers over a particularly translucent blue crystal and was sure she felt something. 

"I've received the most divine approval for that plan!" Ophelia plucked the crystal away from its peers and held it up. "We shall be... The Night Watch!" 

Now, she supposed, they needed to start watching.


	3. Chapter 3

"So far we've thwarted three robberies and broken up a bar fight, and... caused a bar fight," Nina said, tallying on her fingers as she spoke. "Oh, and you've done plenty of actual night watching..." 

"The stars smile down on us; it is only proper to smile back," Ophelia said as she leaned against Nina. "You've done plenty of extra watching as well." 

"If they're going to-- right in front of--" Nina cleared her throat. "Anyway, it's going mostly well. On to the next part of the plan!" 

Ophelia gave her a questioning look. 

And then distracted her from answering.


	4. Chapter 4

Ophelia wasn't exactly sure what Nina was looking for in a secret headquarters, if Nina even actually knew. But she was sure they'd find exactly what they needed if it was meant to be. 

Windmire seemed to appreciate their presence, even if they had managed one very awkward run-in with Nina's father. 

But secret headquarters did not just appear from thin air, or if they did, Ophelia had never found the incantation... 

However, when Nina stopped short and Ophelia dropped that translucent blue crystal and it came to rest just under a 'For Rent' sign? 

Ophelia knew it was fate.


	5. Chapter 5

One thing that Nina hadn't considered was money. During the war, she'd received payment for all she did, and after, she'd gotten an allowance from Prince Forrest, as had Ophelia. But... The Night Watch didn't charge for what they did, so... 

There was much stammering, and Ophelia grabbing her hand under the table and squeezing as she tried to bargain with the landlord. It was a third floor room, good view, and Nina knew she could promise the building would be safe. But payment? Might be a little spotty at first? 

Somehow, they left with a pair of keys anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Ophelia was all for recruiting for their cause, even if they couldn't offer much in the way of payment other than gratitude. But word of their good deeds had spread and volunteers did show up-- 

And all of their parents, too, asking if there was anything they could do to help. Nina had playfully shooed them off, but it did make everyone else who turned up mildly suspect. 

But at the end of the evening, just in time for patrols to start, they had three new folks... 

Ophelia held up her crystal and knew it would be a good night.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was good. The week had been good. They'd caught two thieves, a smuggler, and okay, still caused a bar fight, but... There had been rewards in both coin and food. Nina had been able to pay everyone and now, out with Ophelia for breakfast before bed, it all seemed to be going well. 

"Are you two part of that Night Watch group?" 

Nina looked up from the notes she was making. 

"We are," Ophelia replied. 

"On the house!" 

Not only had the week been good, but they had a new breakfast spot as well. 

With cute male cooks.


	8. Chapter 8

Ophelia was nearly at her own limit and was very thankful for a rain of arrows from above. That quieted two of the mages who stood against her and bought her time to ready a glorious bit of magic of her own. Still, when it was over, she slumped against the nearest wall. 

At least the actual night watch arrived to take care of the rest, and Nina was there at her side a moment later, along with one of their group who knew some healing magic. 

The bad nights happened-- She knew that. 

But they hurt just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

"A gift!" Nina cried as she burst into their room. Ophelia was still resting, but she'd dragged half of her tomes onto the bed, Nina noticed. 

"A rare volume on the..." 

She trailed off when the bundle in in Nina's arms mewed loudly. 

"Even better," Nina said as she offered the bundle to Ophelia. Bundled in a blanket were two small, squirmy striped kittens, and Ophelia squeaked with joy. 

"Do they have names?" Ophelia questioned, beaming. 

Nina bit her lip and reached down to scritch one between its long ears. "Not yet..." 

But she could give Ophelia that, too, happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Glorious Princess Starcrystal and her brother, Squeaky, were both very good members of the Night Watch, keeping the headquarters' mice at bay, and also spoiled rotten. Ophelia helped as best she could with the latter, whenever she could. 

As it turned out, the Night Watch was a little too good at what it did and... they were putting themselves swiftly out of business. Perhaps Prince Forrest would be pleased with that, though it would mean coming up with a new line of work. 

Ophelia reached for a crystal, pink, full of sparkles, before looking to Nina. 

"We should _do_ something."


End file.
